<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalling by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245026">Stalling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood in Gutters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Date, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Dinner, F/F, Smut, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Root stalls Shaw's patrols.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood in Gutters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most accurate description of Sameen Shaw's feelings as she hung up the phone with her boss was pissed. Finch wasn't too happy with how long it was taking her to find and kill this vampire. A part of her wondered if maybe there was a hive or something and he had been wrong. The body count was a bit high for just one vampire in one night. She may not have had the experience that Reese had, but she did know that vampires could completely drain one person and last all week. In the one night that Shaw had been in town, there had been at least five killings. </p><p>The first one had been towards the outskirts of town at a gas station, but it was definitely a vampire kill. It had been a college student, most likely passing through the town on his way either back home or back to school. The second and third Shaw had found the town's park. The first victim in the park had been killed near the entrance and had been completely drained. Shaw noticed that this one was wearing a shirt for the local school's baseball team and had a haircut Shaw could only see someone named "Karen" having. The third body had been deeper in the park and later in Shaw's patrol. That had been the one with the note, addressed specifically to her. This body hadn't been drained, but it did look like the blood had been used to paint some sort of picture. Then, in the morning Shaw got the news that the two drunk guys from the bar had been murdered in a side alley sometime after Shaw had left the bartender's place. </p><p>This vampire had been watching and waiting for Shaw to leave before feeding on those guys. Shaw didn't know many vampires to get so bold with a slayer. They tended to put up a fight, but they wouldn't openly toy with her like that. This one seemed to know Shaw to some degree, at least it knew how to piss her off. Whatever little game it wanted to play was making Finch put pressure on Shaw. The old man was getting pretty damn close to overstepping their agreement conditions to the point where Shaw considered going rogue and slaying on her own terms. Finch would send Reese after her though and Shaw wasn't ready for that conversation or the ensuing fight. Shaw's morals had always seemed questionable to the two men, which was why she rarely called out to either of them whenever she was out in the field. If things kept going how they were, Shaw would be reaching out to her field contact for help. </p><p>"Whoever this is, they're good," Shaw said to herself as she looked at the crime scene photos Finch had sent to her of the latest killings. One of the bodies had been drained, but the other hadn't even been touched. With the state of drunkenness of the two men when Shaw arrived at the bar, she doubted it'd been difficult subduing them. If this was a hive of vampires, then it definitely would have been a piece of cake, but the other body would have been drained as well or at least had a bite taken out of it. Instead, that guy's neck had just been snapped. </p><p>There wasn't anything connecting these bodies aside from the fact that they were all directly put in Shaw's path in some way or another. Except for the bodies in the alley, which almost looked hidden. It was poor hiding because anybody who came close to the dumpster would have found them immediately. However, it was hidden from any cameras or from street view. According to Finch, there wasn't any street camera footage for them to look over of that entire street. It would have come off as weird, except for there seemed to be one working street camera in the entire city and it was on the same street as the school and police station. </p><p>Shaw supposed that for her, that was sort of a lucky break. The trail of blood that a slayer often followed into a town seemed to be the only thing that people remembered them by. Shaw didn't blame them, she'd been in denial about the things she had seen at first too. It wasn't logical, a world with monsters and magical beings. She was a woman of science and those had all just been children's stories to her, the makings of scary movies at best. Now, she spent her life hunting and killing them. It was her duty, one that Finch believed that she was born with. Shaw thought that was bullshit, she was just good at killing without giving a second thought. </p><p>"Sun's going down," Shaw noted as she looked out the window. It would be dark soon enough and Shaw would have to once again patrol around the town. She knew that the vampire would most likely avoid the street cameras or busy areas, so she could rule out a couple of streets as she planned her route. Shaw marked her route for the night on a copy of the town's map before she folded it up and shoved it into her hoodie pocket. Shaw walked over to where her coat was hanging off the back of a chair and pulled it on. Shaw checked to make sure that she had what she needed in case she did run across a vampire while she was out. </p><p>Shaw pulled the door open and stepped outside, locking it behind her. If she did end up having to call Zoe, she'd have to see if the woman had money to put Shaw up somewhere nicer. Harold had funds, Shaw knew that he did, but the man did not exactly splurge when it came to booking hotels and whatnot for his slayers. At least Shaw noticed that she rarely got anything better than a shitty motel when he sent her off. Maybe all of Finch's money was going into buying Reese and himself suits. Shaw would have to remind him that if she was going to keep her body in peak shape, she was going to need a nicer place to sleep. </p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, I'm gonna step out for a bit," Root told the other bartender on staff. He just nodded and went back to refilling the taps. The alley was still a crime scene for a case that Root knew the cops would let go cold within the next couple of weeks. They never did seem to solve any of the murders, nor did they ever think to tie them to someone. It wasn't that they thought that was wrong, but nobody in the town was enough of an outcast to fit the profile they wanted. Well, Root was, but they didn't see her as someone physically capable of the things that she'd done. </p><p>Root stepped off of the main street and onto one of the side streets. She looked around to find her target before smirking to herself. It was early in the night and Shaw was exactly where Root thought she'd be. The slayer was patrolling, she probably had started at sunset. Root quickly masked the smirk and kept her head down as Shaw approached her. They bumped shoulders and Shaw reached out to catch Root before she could fall. </p><p>"Sorry. Hey Root, right?" Shaw asked and Root glanced up at her. </p><p>"Oh yeah, and sorry. I should really start paying more attention to my surroundings. Especially with this serial killer on the loose," Root said and Shaw nodded. </p><p>"It's pretty dangerous out here. Are you headed somewhere, maybe I can walk you there?" Shaw offered. Root hadn't necessarily expected that offer, but it was appreciated. Root wasn't out for a kill tonight, she just wanted to throw Shaw off for as long as she could. </p><p>"That would be nice, thank you. I was headed to a diner downtown for a late lunch, it's just down the street if you'd like to join me." Root swayed a little as she spoke to Shaw. The slayer looked contemplative and Root could see the gears turning behind her eyes. </p><p>"Sure, couldn't hurt to get a bite to eat," Shaw agreed. Root linked her arm with Shaw's and walked her down the street towards the diner. The two of them walked straight towards the back of the restaurant and took a booth there. A waitress walked over to serve them, Root hadn't seen her around before, which meant that she was probably too young to get into the bar. </p><p>"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waitress asked the two of them as she set menus down on their table. Shaw reached for hers, but Root didn't need to look at the menu to know what she was getting. Root had been in town for years now and this was the only place that she really went out to eat at. Human food didn't do anything to fill her or sate her hunger, but sometimes she missed the taste of something that wasn't blood. Root definitely had her favorite human foods. </p><p>"Can I get a coffee and an iced tea with sugar packets please?" Root asked and the waitress nodded as she wrote that down. Shaw briefly looked over the drinks section of the menu before deciding that she had earned something a little special. </p><p>"I'll take a water and a vanilla milkshake please," Shaw ordered. The waitress left to let them look over the menus and Shaw seemed to bounce between two options. "Which is better, the pancakes or the burgers?" </p><p>"I haven't had the pancakes. They've got good steak burgers if that's your thing," Root said and Shaw flipped back to that section of the menu. </p><p>"It isn't not my thing," Shaw said as she looked through her options. "What are you getting?" </p><p>"The Texan, it's not as good as it'd be in Texas, but it's decent for a northeast place." Root glanced over to where the waitress was bringing their drinks to them. </p><p>"Are you two ladies ready to order?" she asked and Root glanced over at Shaw. Shaw nodded as she unwrapped her straws for her drinks. </p><p>"Okay then, I'll have the Texan please," Root told the waitress. The girl wrote that down before turning to Shaw. </p><p>"Uh, I'll have the breakfast platter, an order of fries, and a double cheeseburger." For a moment, the waitress looked surprised by the amount of food that the seemingly small woman had ordered. Root must have tired her out the other day with the body chasing during her patrol that night. If only Root could have convinced Shaw to stay the night, maybe the slayer wouldn't have had the energy to go out and patrol. Slayers were a lot like vampires in Root's mind, they were both hunters. Slayers hunted monsters and in order to do that, they needed a lot of energy and sustenance. Vampires hunted humans and got their energy from the blood they consumed. </p><p>The waitress took their menus and walked away to give the order to the kitchen. Shaw waited for Root to mention the quantity of food she'd ordered, but the comment never came. Instead, Root started telling Shaw about what the diner was like whenever she had first moved here. Shaw wasn't overly familiar with Twin Peaks, but she had remembered that it was a thing in the 90s. Growing up, Shaw hadn't really watched a lot of television. She was either going to some educational center so that her grandparents could "fix" whatever was wrong with her or she was busy playing outside and reading books. Shaw had always been smart, but emotionally disconnected to the world. </p><p>"So, are you an athlete?" Root asked and Shaw shook her head. "Were you an athlete or are you just a gym junkie?" </p><p>"I used to play sports, but that stopped when I dropped out of college," Shaw said plainly. She paused for a moment before realizing that she should ask Root a question too. "Were you an athletic kid?" </p><p>"Oh no. I had my head buried in books for as long as I can remember," Root answered with a look of fondness on her face. Most of the time, Root didn't think about her childhood or her time spent as a human fondly. It was only after becoming a vampire that Root really found confidence in herself. She was stronger, faster, and deadly in her new state. Nobody could push her around anymore and it filled her with a sense of power that she'd never known before. "Also, we don't have to talk if you don't want to." </p><p>"Better to get the conversation out before the food comes. You won't get a word out of me then," Shaw said with a hint of a smile on her face. Shaw wasn't normally one for jokes, but something about Root put her at ease enough for that to have come easily. </p><p>"What were you going to college for?" </p><p>"Pre-med at the time. I had actually just been accepted into a program at a hospital in New York. Met this guy and then just left," Shaw said and Root nodded. </p><p>"Were you in love?" </p><p>"God no, Reese and I would never. He came offering me a job and it seemed interesting so I took it," Shaw said and Root nodded. The waitress came over with their food and true to her word, Shaw didn't talk the entire time that she was eating. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While chasing a cloaked figure over rooftops, Shaw takes a tumble and Root invites her in for a drink and to get cleaned up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no mistaking the cloaked figure standing on the rooftop. Shaw's patrol had been relatively boring so far, but this was a new one. The figure was trailing her, she could see it hopping from roof to roof as she walked down the street. Getting sick of just being followed and honestly wanting to be able to report back to Harold that she'd taken care of her problem, Shaw moved into an alley and climbed up a fire escape. Shaw looked around the roof for a moment, trying to figure out where the cloaked figure had gone. It had gotten dark faster than Shaw had anticipated, but there was enough light from the moon that Shaw wasn't afraid about having lost the figure completely. </p><p>"Hey!" Shaw yelled out as she spotted them. Shaw took off in a sprint towards the cloaked figure. Shaw watched as it leapt from one roof to the other, practically flying through the sky. It was a pretty big jump, but Shaw felt confident that if she backed up a bit and took a running start, she was fine. Shaw's heart pumped as she ran from building roof to building roof chasing the figure all over the downtown area. </p><p>Shaw began to feel the drag of how long she had been running and jumping for. She geared up for another fair sized jump, but didn't make this one. Her fingers grazed the edge of the roof, but she slipped down and landed with a thud on the top of a dumpster. Shaw groaned and rolled over and off of the dumpster. She landed with a softer thud on the pavement and just sort of stayed down for a moment. Whatever she'd been chasing must have made their escape, and if they hadn't, Shaw was no longer in the mood for a chase. </p><p>"Do I need to call you an ambulance?" Root's asked as she stood over Shaw's body. Shaw pushed herself up off of the ground and dusted herself off a bit. Root smirked at her, having seen Shaw's rather ungraceful fall from off of the dumpster. Taking the fall from the roof, that would have injured a normal person, was impressive, Root had to admit. "Where did you come from?" </p><p>"Fell off the roof. Night parkour, it's pretty dangerous," Shaw told Root. Root pulled open the door that led into the bar and stepped aside for Shaw to come inside. "I should probably head back to my hotel." </p><p>"You should probably go to the hospital after a fall like that. However, there's not a lot that a good drink can't help solve." Shaw tilted her head to the side to look past Root. There wasn't a lot of noise coming from the bar, so Shaw didn't mind making a stop there. It was highly unlikely that she would have ended up catching up to the vamp she'd been chasing. They were fast and knew the layout of the city pretty well, meaning they appeared as a local to everyone else. Maybe Shaw would have to do some asking around in the morning. Shaw moved towards the door, pretending not to notice the way that Root smiled at her like she knew how Shaw's night would end. "Atta girl." </p><p>"So, what were you doing outside?" Shaw asked Root. </p><p>"Taking out the trash. I was headed back in when you fell onto my dumpster," Root answered. "Can I ask why you were doing night parkour, was it?" </p><p>"Not a good gym and I have to stay in shape for my job." Shaw walked past Root and sat down at the bar. Root poured her a drink and then excused herself to check on other patrons. Shaw watched the way that Root moved around the bar. She was quick on her feet, moving effortlessly around the bar doing little tasks. Shaw was quick and agile, but she couldn't imagine moving through the maze of tables and bodies how Root did. </p><p>"I can't invite you upstairs tonight, but there's a really neat shelf in my back room," Root offered. Shaw finished her drink, checked her watch, and then stood up from the barstool she'd been sitting on. Shaw's boots hit the floor with a slightly louder than expected noise. Shaw looked around the bar quickly, noticing how nobody was paying attention to the two of them, and then walked back towards Root. The lanky woman pushed open a door and pulled Shaw inside before closing it. The two of them stood in darkness together for a moment while Root's hand felt for the light switch on the wall. </p><p>Both women winced as a bright light flickered on. Shaw's hands came up to shield some of the light out as her eyes adjusted. Root kept her eyes shut for a few seconds as she counted down. After the count had finished, Root opened her eyes. It was still pretty bright, but not nearly as much of a shock anymore. The light bounced off of the glossy white walls and marble floor. Root didn't know what this room was used for before she got it, but it had done her good as a room to bring a "snack" in. The surfaces were hard and didn't seem to soak up the blood like carpet or hardwood did. </p><p>"That's better," Root said with a small smile. She stepped in towards Shaw and pulled the woman's arms down to her sides. Shaw's eyes flicked up to Root's, noting how Root was staring down at her lips. Shaw leaned up a bit and let Root kiss her. Root's hands came up and pushed Shaw's jacket off of the woman's shoulders and onto the floor. Shaw's fingers hooked into Root's belt loops. Shaw liked the way that the denim of Root's jeans felt rubbing against her skin. It had been awhile since Shaw had been with someone and even longer than anybody had managed to draw things out in her that Root seemed to be able to. </p><p>"Not a lot of surface options," Shaw said as she looked around the room. There wasn't anywhere for them to lay down or anything. </p><p>"Let me worry about that," Root told Shaw. Root leaned back down to kiss Shaw again and started to walk the woman back against the door. Root double checked to make sure that she'd locked the door. Shaw tilted her head to the side and Root's lips moved down her neck. For a moment, Root pondered letting her fangs come out and graze the delicate skin over the pulse point. Shaw would notice for sure, and Root wasn't in the mood for ending whatever she'd begun so quickly. Instead, Root reached for a button or zipper on Shaw's pants and smirked a little at the absence of those. </p><p>Shaw wasn't normally one to let someone else take the lead. It wasn't that she didn't liked getting fucked, because she did, but it was a little more in her comfort zone to set the pace. Root's pace was good for her though, there wasn't as much teasing as Shaw would have expected from the woman. Shaw was pretty good at reading people, even if she didn't necessarily show it. Root was a woman that liked to play with her food a little, she could spend an entire night teasing her partner. Root wanted Shaw to stick around for awhile, so Root decided not to tease her. </p><p>"How fast do you have to get out of here?" Root asked Shaw. </p><p>"I guess I'm in no hurry," Shaw answered. Root nodded and placed her hands on the waistband of Shaw's pants before pulling them down. Shaw glanced down as Root kneeled in front of her, tracing a hand on Shaw's very muscled thigh. Shaw placed her leg on Root's shoulder and Root leaned in, eagerly licking long strides along Shaw's cunt. Shaw silently threw her head back as Root's tongue focused on her clit. Shaw wasn't an unresponsive person, she just didn't make a lot of noise during sex most of the time. Root wasn't even really fucking Shaw yet and Shaw could feel the vibrations in her throat of a quiet and low growling noise. </p><p>Root moved away from Shaw for a moment, letting the shorter woman's leg slide off of her shoulder. Shaw was hunched over as she leaned against the door. Root moved back in and pushed her shoulders back until Shaw was standing straight against the door. Root had her body pressed against Shaw's as her fingers slipped inside of the slayer. Shaw's arms flew up and grabbed Root's shoulders. Root could feel the slayer's strength through Shaw's grip. Root winced slightly at the crushing feeling, but continued. It wasn't like Shaw would be able to do permanent damage to her. </p><p>"Fuck," Shaw's body began to tensed as Root's fingers slammed in and out of her. Root leaned her head down and grazed her teeth along Shaw's neck before biting her. Root was careful not to let her fangs pop out. No sense in turning the slayer just yet. Out of everyone that had been sent after her, Root suspected that Shaw would be able to figure out who she was. Especially if she had Harold's technology behind her. Stories and legends about her were all over the internet, but among the slayer community, they were chalked down to local legends. </p><p>Shaw's cum dripped down Root's fingers. Root promptly removed her fingers and moved away from Shaw. She turned around and grabbed something to wipe her fingers off. Shaw pulled her pants back up and ran a hand through her hair. Root turned at the sound of shuffling behind her and watched as Shaw unlocked the door and walked out of the room. Root turned back around and placed her hands on a shelf. She tilted her head back as she inhaled the air in the room and let her fangs out. Her head fell down so it was hanging limply between her shoulders as she closed her eyes and tried clearing her head. </p><p>"Boss?" the bartender on shift called out as he stepped into the room. </p><p>"Yes, Claude?" Root asked as she turned around. </p><p>"That woman, she left a card for you. It's got a number on it," he said and Root nodded. "A-are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm perfect," Root said with a smile. Claude took a step back as his eyes settled on her fangs. He didn't run though, which was a mistake on his part. Root zoomed across the room and grabbed him by the throat. </p><p>"Please don't kill me," Claude sniveled. Root chuckled at him and bit him. Instead of draining him, she turned him. </p><p>"I would never," Root told him. Claude laid on the floor, shaking as the transformation took place. Root shut the door behind her, muffling his screams as to not disturb the other patrons of the bar. One of them would die tonight, possibly a few of them. Until Root was ready to use Claude in her ruse, she'd keep him as safe from the slayer as she could. He had a part to play now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an argument with her boss, Shaw skips her patrol and just goes straight to Root's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It wouldn't take Reese this long to kill the vampire." </em>
</p><p>Shaw groaned as she stared at the phone sitting on her bed. Harold had called her to ask why she was still in that stupid little town hunting her stupid little vampire. It wasn't her fault that it seemed the only nights when the vampire attacked people were the nights whenever Shaw was occupied with Root. Shaw had left that particular detail out of her report back to Harold on the situation. The last thing she wanted was to be pulled away again so that Harold could give Reese another chance to prove how good he was. Maybe Shaw wouldn't have cared so much if she didn't see the way that Harold's eyes would glaze over a bit when he talked about Reese. </p><p>The crush wasn't what bothered Shaw though. What bothered Shaw was how it clouded Harold's vision when it came to the choices that Reese made. Both slayers tried their hardest not to kill any civilians or let them know what was really out there. Reese had a worse track record than Shaw did, and he'd involved the police on multiple occasions. In fact, both of Reese's contacts were police officers. Shaw had used Joss a couple of times whenever she was hunting something in the city, but for the most part, Shaw preferred to call Zoe. And maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the knowing smirk on Reese's face and the near scowl on Harold's whenever Shaw mentioned the lawyer. </p><p>Shaw gave one more look at her phone before deciding to leave it in her room. Harold was tracking her, and she didn't need him finding out about Root. There was no way that she'd go out patrolling tonight. Maybe a few more attacks and the vamps would get stupid. She'd used this tactic before, it was one of the first that Reese taught her in training. It was impossible to not leave some sort of body trail, it was how some of the most legendary vampires had been killed. At least the ones in America, the European ones were a bit easier to spot due to their castles and lavish lifestyles. There must have been something about America that made vampires go a little buck wild and kill entire villages or towns. </p><p>"Boss isn't in tonight," one of the bartenders told Shaw. She nodded and walked past him, going towards the stairs up to Root's apartment. Something told Shaw that Root was there, an instinct that the woman was waiting for her. Root was an alluring woman, and Shaw found herself unable to stay away for too long. It was weird, almost like Shaw's body had developed an addiction to the taller woman. There were a lot of places that Shaw could have gone to distract herself from the call with Harold, but Root's apartment was where she had found herself headed to. </p><p>"Hi," Root greeted Shaw with a smile. Shaw looked up at Root in surprise, she hadn't even knocked on the door yet and Root managed to know she was there. </p><p>"How did you know it was me?" Shaw asked and Root pointed towards the ceiling above the stairs. Shaw turned and looked until a little red flashing light caught her eye. Shaw hadn't even noticed that there were any cameras before. "I guess there goes my element of surprise." </p><p>"I guess it's gone," Root echoed. The tall woman stepped aside and Shaw entered the apartment. Shaw didn't get a chance to look around at all of the electronic equipment in Root's living room. It was like the woman was making her own stuff. "Can I take your jacket?" </p><p>"Um, sure." Shaw shrugged off her jacket and Root hung it on the back of the couch as she pushed Shaw into the hallway. </p><p>"Sorry it's a bit messy, I've got some side projects going on," Root explained. "My bedroom is clean though, presuming that's why you're here." </p><p>"You know me so well," Shaw joked. Root turned around for a moment just before they reached her bedroom door and pressed a kiss to Shaw's lips. Shaw kissed her back and pushed Root against the door. Root reached behind her back and twisted the doorknob, the two women stumbled through the doorway a bit. Root led Shaw back to her bed as the shorter woman's lips trailed up and down Root's neck. Root fell back against the bed and Shaw landed on top of her. Root placed her hand under Shaw's jaw and pulled the other woman's face up a bit so that she could kiss her lips. </p><p>Shaw opened her mouth slightly and Root's tongue slipped in between her lips. For a moment, Root controlled the pace of the kiss, her tongue massaging Shaw's. Then, Shaw surged forward a bit and took over. Root didn't mind relinquishing control in that moment. It was just a small piece of a larger puzzle for her. Shaw's hands found their way to Root's hips and began to push up the ends of Root's shirt. Shaw broke the kiss to toss the shirt behind her. Root's body felt a little cold underneath Shaw's, but the slayer didn't give it a second thought. </p><p>"I want you to fuck me," Root told Shaw as she tugged at the baby hairs on the back of the slayer's head. Shaw hissed a little at the pain, but didn't let that deter her. Shaw sat back and tugged Root's pants and underwear down her legs in one swift motion. Root laid out on her bed in front of Shaw completely naked. Shaw placed her hands on Root's knees and guided her thighs apart. A strong hand slid down Root's thigh and found its way between her legs. Root stared at Shaw, watching the other woman's every move. Shaw moved sort of slowly at first, like she was trying to find the best plan of attack. </p><p>Shaw could tell three things from the way Root was looking at her: she didn't want to be teased, she wasn't interested in anything sensual or romantic, and she was going to absolutely ravage Shaw later in the night. Shaw's heart beat a little bit faster as the thought of Root pinning down against the bed and fucking her until her bones felt gelatinous. That last thought was all it took for Shaw to decide what it was that she wanted to do to Root. </p><p>Root felt Shaw's finger slip inside of her before being pulled out and dragged through Root's folds. Shaw's thumb swiped over Root's clit and Root's hips lifted up into the air a bit. As Root's hips fell back against the bed, she sank down onto two of Shaw's fingers. Shaw quickly began to pump her fingers in and out of Root. With the added rubbing of her thumb over Root's clit, it wasn't long before Shaw could hear how wet Root was. It was one thing to feel it around her fingers and another to hear it echoing off of the walls. Shaw focused on that sound, even more than she was focusing on the loud moans coming out of Root's mouth. </p><p>"Fuck, keep going. Don't you dare fucking stop!" Root nearly screamed at Shaw. Shaw kept her unrelenting pace, but every few pumps would curl her fingers against Root's g-spot. Each time she did that, Root's hips would jump up from the bed. Shaw had half a mind to pin her hips down, but the sight of Root not being able to control herself made Shaw extremely wet. Liquid began to leak down Root's thighs as she clenched around Shaw's fingers. Shaw rocked her fingers back and forth inside of Root while the woman had a hold of them and kept a steady rhythm on Root's clit. A scream tore from Root's throat that Shaw wanted to hear on a loop in her head as a second orgasm sprung itself on Root. </p><p>Shaw sat back and admired her handiwork. Root was laying back and panting heavily, a flush on her neck and chest. Root sat up a little bit and reached out towards Shaw. The slayer let Root pull her forward in a kiss and flip them so that Shaw was on her back. Root pressed several kisses against Shaw's lips before turning her focus to Shaw's neck. Root's mouth never left Shaw's neck as the vampire's hands explored Shaw's body. Shaw spread her legs just enough for Root's thigh to fall in between. Shaw ground her hips up against Root's thigh and Root grabbed onto Shaw's ass, keeping her there. </p><p>"This is what you want?" Root sounded amused and normally, Shaw would have had a problem with that, but Root hadn't stopped pulling Shaw's center against her thigh. Shaw grabbed at Root's shoulders and Root pushed Shaw against the bed. Shaw had started off setting the pace of their situation, but now Root was determined to take over. Shaw threw her head back and opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. Shaw had taken a lot more than what Root was giving her, but it'd never felt as good as what Root was doing to her. Just before Shaw thought she was going to cum, Root shifted and was laying in between Shaw's legs. </p><p>Root's lips wrapped around Shaw's clit and Shaw couldn't help but let out a whine. Root's fingers slid inside of Shaw and brushed against Shaw's g-spot. Like a an avalanche, Shaw broke down from Root's touch. Shaw thrashed around like a woman possessed. The normally composed and quiet woman was trembling and practically screaming with pleasure. Root smirked to herself, deciding that she had won the first of her games, completely undoing the slayer in a physical sense. Root sat back as she watched Shaw come down from her orgasm. For a few minutes, Shaw just laid there until the realization of what she'd done settled in. Root was unsurprised to see the slayer try to leave her apartment with such haste, exiting from the fire escape rather than the front door this time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>